


Together During Wintertide

by BlueFlashbang



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Plants, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlashbang/pseuds/BlueFlashbang
Summary: Luz and Willow spend some time with each other during the cold season, whether it'd be having snowball fights outside or sitting near a fireplace with hot cocoa.
Relationships: King & Luz Noceda, King & Willow Park, Luz Noceda/Willow Park
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Together During Wintertide

**Author's Note:**

> A piece I wrote for the [Coven of Color](https://twitter.com/CovenOfColor/status/1360309242373287944) zine.

The longer Luz was stuck in the Boiling Isles, the more she wondered if the mystical archipelago went through seasonal changes apart from the occasional pestilent weather. In time, the need for pondering came to a halt for the human teenager. As winter drew close to arriving on Earth, it had already come settling down on parts of the Demon Realm. Snowfall cascaded everywhere from the wilderness to people’s dwellings. The Knee had risen with its extraneous batch of snow that the land could now submerge people up to their waists, and much of the Bonesborough market district had to cope with high maintenance when running their stands. And similar to schools back on Earth, the students in Hexside were dismissed to enjoy only a week of cessation from their tasks.

. . . 

It was on the first day out of school where plenty of snow had piled up around the Owl House. Rounded chunks of snow were being flung from one side of the porch to the other with hasty momentum. Luz kneeled to gather some of the frosted slush in her palms, molding them into a sphere. Meanwhile, two of the same stuff came flying to her direction and impacting the ground and her arm. Before long, Luz hurled her snowball across the yard and collided with Willow’s shoulder. The plant sorceress flinched and chuckled to the impact.

“You’ll never defeat me, Luz!” Willow exclaimed, grinning as she molded more snowballs. “I’m indestructible!”

“Well, so am I!” Luz answered back upon dashing through her side of the yard.

She persisted scampering in areas of the porch where she was distant from Willow, hoping her attacks would lose enough propulsion and avert getting hit as much. She sparked a plan to take Willow by surprise until she surrendered: once she reloaded a single snowball, she was to quickly run up towards her best friend and cast the white slush onto her. Luz halted her scampering and replenished her ammo. Soon, she screamed feverishly with the snowball raised in her hand, ready to strike Willow and seize her momentum.

Before Luz could stop and fling her snowball, Willow immediately catapulted one with all her might. It jolted directly into the human’s face; there was not enough time for Luz to react before getting hit. She then fell into the sleet beneath her as her movement had also ceased upon hitting the ground. The green-haired witch could have sworn that she heard her groaned in pain.

“Oh my gosh.” Willow gasped, her smile dissolved as she felt the need to panic.

She hurried to Luz’s motionless body and crashed her knees onto the floor. Of course, she knew that the attack could not have murdered the human, but acknowledged the shock and impact had perhaps accumulated into unfavorable aching.

“Luz, I’m so sorry.” She continued frantically. “I got too carried away. I didn’t mean to—”

All of a sudden, Luz’s arm quickly elevates to Willow’s complexion and smacks a pile of snow against her cheek. Appalled by her trickery, the plant witch loses her sense of her balance and falls down next to Luz. Despite the iciness of the snow and having her glasses misaligned, It did not take long for Willow to reform her grin as she and Luz filled the air with an outburst of laughter.

“Well, Willow, technically you win the snowball war.” Luz says, turning her head to face Willow.

“Aw, come on. I thought we were just having fun.” Willow insists.

“Yeah, we were!” Luz exclaims. “Those snowballs felt like rocks when you threw them. I guess your workouts have been paying off.”

“Well, I didn’t mean to hurt you that much, so I’m sorry about that.” Willow atoned.

“It’s all good.” Luz replied. “If we were using magic, that would have been a different story…Actually, to be honest, I thought the snow would melt your skin off or something like that.”

“It’s kinda normal at first but when enough of it piles up, it’ll be like quicksand and make you sink in the cold when you lie down for too long, so. . .” Willow clarifies.

Luz quickly sat up. Best not to take any chances drowning in quick-snow.

She noticed something buried in the sleet before her. Leaning ahead to grasp it, the mysterious item happened to be nothing more than a coarse-looking branch upon picking it up.

“Huh, look at this.” Luz said.

She shakes the snow off, revealing more of its structure. It was curved nearly into a perfect circle; the two ends of the branch barely connected. Abounding it were thinner branches and vines intertwining with each other. It was reminiscent of an olive wreath that the ancient Olympians would adorn themselves with, only that it was much barren in contrast. It must have derived from shrubs as Luz imagined, realizing how close the two girls were from parts of the wilderness, and it just happened to remain in the ground for quite some time. The more she inspected it, the shape alone convinced Luz to take off her trapper hat and bring the branch over her head, wearing it as if it were actually a crown.

Willow had also arisen and adjusted her glasses to see what Luz picked up. Seeing her wear the arid piece of greenery did not immediately astonish her in any way, but continued to stare out of intrigue.

“Oh, hang on.” Willow said. “I want to try something with that crown of yours.”

“Are you going to make it grassier and more flowery?” Luz guessed.

“As a matter of fact, yeah!” Willow replies gleefully.

Luz’s grin amplified and squealed out of excitement. “Yes, go ahead.”

A blazing green hoop manifested as Willow spun her finger. Immediately after it faded, the crown began to sprout flowers from its vines. They ranged from white and purple gladioli to irises, all blossoming around Luz’s hair. She could feel and hear the flowers taking shape in just a fracture of a second.

“So, how does it look?” Luz asked.

Willow stopped beaming yet again, but out of astonishment rather than panic this time. She froze to the sight of Luz’s soft grin, matched with the jubilance in her eyes and the flower crown topping off her complexion. It made her cheeks glow a faint shade of pink the more she stood and stare.

“She’s gorgeous…” Willow thought, but could not bring herself to say aloud.

“Is everything alright, Willow?” Luz asked, taking notice of her friend’s bewilderment.

“Oh uh,” Willow finally spoke. “Yeah, it looks great…You look great.” she lowered her head, simpering while her heart throbbed. 

The door to the Owl House opened. The two girls then turned their attention to it as King stepped outside and began looking around the surroundings.

“Hey, Luz!” he exclaimed. “I finished making that hot cocoa stuff that you wanted to try. It was surprisingly quick to make.”

Luz gasped. “Now is the perfect time to drink some hot cocoa.” She said elatedly. “Come on, let’s get back inside.” she then grasped Willow’s hand as they both hurried back into the owl house, the plant witch chuckled as they ran.

The door remained open as King, Luz and Willow reentered the living room. As soon as Luz made her way in, Hooty gave off a disconcerted look to the girls.

“About time you two stopped.” He said aggressively. “Watching you two play around out there was enough to freeze my butt off.”

“Even though technically it’s been right behind the door…where the fireplace is burning.” Luz clarified, then closing the entrance.

Hooty continued to ramble despite his voice now being suppressed from the other side of the door. “Well everything else is covered in snow right now so I’d love a good shoveling later, hoot.”

Warmth was ever so present in the ground floor as the fireplace burned and illuminated brightly in the room. The residual debris of snow on everyone’s clothing melted away, and the frigidness that enveloped over their bodies after being out for so long had egressed in place of some pacifying heat. Willow sat down on one of two bean bag chairs facing the enormous fireplace, taking off her ear muffs, hat and gloves, then rubbing her palms together by the fire.

“It’s a shame that Gus and Amity couldn’t come over as well.” Willow said. “Today would have been really fun with them around.”

“I know.” Luz said. “The Blight twins already made plans for private tutoring with Amity before I could invite her.”

“Gus is busy doing his own training for today, too.” Willow said. “But he did say that he wanted to stop by if he could.”

Luz walked over to the area adjoining the fireplace; all was surrounded by a mess of sheets and pillows. She sat down on the adjoining bean bag chair and wrapped her arm over Willow’s shoulder, leaning her head against it. 

“On the bright side, the two of us still get to spend a day with each other.” she said contentedly. “Even if we could have done some magic training like our top-student friends.”

Willow chuckled in agreement, tilting her head to feel Luz’s hair and a bunch of foliage on her face. She enjoyed not holding back on Luz’s affection, in fact it was hard for her to imagine why anyone would. The differing combo of casualness and sincerity when Luz went for a hug could cheer the green-haired girl up in the blink of an eye. She too adored affection, mostly to receive before giving, hence Luz was her sound parallel; the extrovert to her introvert. 

All the way from the kitchen, King ambled to the living room with a tray of two hot chocolates over both of his paws. Steam was rising and twirling on top of the mugs, and King did his best to handle his grasp and take little steps to reach his friends.

“Here you two are,” he said. “Fresh hot cocoa from the human realm.” And he placed the tray down gently.

It was a while back when Luz accompanied him and Eda to their booth of human relics. Among the heap of random objects for Eda to market as inexplicably valuable, a small blue box labelled “classic flavor” depicting a cup of hot chocolate caught Luz’s attention. It felt like a long time since she had seen such an item anywhere. The graphic design alone had kindled a tough sense of nostalgia. Impulsively, she stole the box and stuffed it in her bag while her maternal-figure kept herself busy. And finally, after being stowed away in her room, two mugs of freshly brewed cocoa were in arms reach.

“Dang, those look really good.” Luz said, letting go of Willow to hold her mug with both her palms. “Thanks for making these, King.”

“Yeah thanks, King.” Willow said cordially as she grabbed her own mug. She took a moment to gaze down at the bubbles and steam.

“To be honest, I can’t remember the last time I had hot cocoa.” Willow continued.

“Me neither.” Luz said. “Do you think there’s any difference between hot cocoa back on Earth and here in the Boiling Isles?”

“Probably not.” Willow said, carrying the cup near her face and breathing in the aroma of the drink. “Mmm, it smells delicious.”

Luz felt the steam warming up her complexion before taking a sip, then breathing a sigh of contentment. “It tastes just as good, too.” She remarked.

Willow partook hers. The temperature burned her tongue slightly, but could still savor the sweetness. She withdrew her cup and her eyes dilated. “Oh, wow.” She expressed.

“Also, don’t think about asking for seconds because we’re all out of it.” King explained.

“I thought we had six more packets in the box, though.” Luz clarified.

“Yeah, well uh…I kinda ate them all.” King said, wiping off a smudge of brown powder on his mouth. “Had to taste-test it. Wouldn’t want you two drinking anything expired, you know?” he excused following a light burp.

“Aw. I can’t argue with that then.” Luz said, despite having prerequisites of the sell-by date when she first snatched the box.

She placed her mug back down on the tray and grabbed her flower crown, lifting it out of her hair and bringing it over to King. “Here, this is for making the hot cocoa.” she said as she coronated her demon companion. 

King gasped at his new crown. “Yes!” he exclaimed triumphantly. “Who knew making cocoa would make me king of demons and plants! Everyone’s gardens will now tremble before me!” his fists raised. Luz covered half her face and squealed to King suiting her crown, meanwhile the small demon peered at a potted ivy that was situated on a living room table, viciously pointing at it. “You. Grow some more flowers for my crown!” 

Willow turned to see the plant that King was impassioned to dictate. As his arm still hung about, she decided to cast another spell with the wave of a finger. Her new circle was more amplified compared to the flower crown’s spell, hence the potted ivy sprouted leaves so wide, flowers so plentiful, and roots so thick that the pot had shattered. A sound reminiscent of rubber being stretched filled the area, and right through the living room was now an enormous hunk of dirt, green foliage and white lilies. 

King flinched and raised his eyebrows. “I don’t know my own strength.” he stammered. Meanwhile, the two girls beside him chuckled under their breath. Luz picked her mug up again and toasted it against Willow’s. 

“That was a nice little trick.” she commended.

“You’ve seen me do better.” Willow boasted lightheartedly. “...Are Eda and Lilith gonna be bothered by it, though?” 

“Nah, Eda’s spending the whole day teaching auntie Lilith how to manage the shop.” Luz replied. “I can clean that up after sundown.” She then took a long sip of cocoa. 

King paced around, yawning and stretching his limbs. “Well, I’m feeling kinda beat.” he said as he scratched his back. 

“Was it from all that chocolate powder, little guy?” Luz inquired. 

“Yeah...probably.” he said, making himself comfortable on a throw pillow beside Luz’s chair and fixing himself like a cat. “At least it’s pretty cozy right now.” 

“Sure is, bud.” Luz patted his head within the crown. “Nighty night.” 

. . .

Luz looked down on her drink; it was half way from being finished. She looked back at Willow, smiling to see her indulge in the warmth of both her hot cocoa and the fireplace. Luz could not have asked for a more easeful day than this. It was all enough to really make one sit back, relax, and think.

A strong case of deja vu had struck the human. She knew it was not the first time she spent a day in winter with this type of amenity. Luz thought about life at home to remember the last time it had happened, but her thoughts stopped at the mere idea of “home”. 

“You know, it’s been half a year since I’ve been away from Earth.” Luz said. “I’m starting to wonder what my mom has been doing while I’m away.” 

Willow discerned the solemness in her voice. It was the first time she heard her bring up her mom before, willingly at least. 

Ever since the doorway from earth to the Demon Realm was burned to a crisp many months ago, the thought and mentioning of Luz’s mother was always bound to upset the human. At the same time, Luz spent those months bottling up her thoughts on being away from her dimension, insisting that her joy for having more time in the Demon Realm and training to become a witch was enough to show her feelings about being separated from her home. 

“You can talk about it to me if you want.” Willow said.

“But I’m not sure where to start.” Luz said, looking into the fire. “I completely lost track of time here in the Boiling Isles. One day, she just texted me where I was and that she was waiting for me to be dropped off for hours, and I just panicked because I had no idea that summer camp was over. And of course I couldn’t just tell her that I was in some other dimension this whole time. Not only would she panic, she’d be heartbroken that I’ve lied to her for so long.”

“So, what did you do next?” Willow inquired. 

“I never answered back.” Luz lamented. “Then she kept asking if I was in danger or not every day. But I would just keep ignoring until she stopped.” 

In a hurry, she placed her mug back on the tray and embraced her legs, sighing before continuing to speak. “I’ve imagined what she could have done next after she stopped texting. She probably tried going around town with flyers of my face being posted everywhere, and maybe she went to the police station more than once. And who knows how long she sits next to our telephone expecting to hear from someone who might have found me. All that effort is going to be for nothing, and it’s my fault that her life’s probably now in ruins!” 

She gripped herself tighter and felt her heart pound briskly. King nudged his head and opened his eyes slightly, but went back to sleep without a word. It was for the better that Luz could vent to one person at a time, for never had she gone this far in talking about her mom this way before. 

“And I keep telling myself that I miss her.” Luz scoffed. “The stuff we’ve been doing today. Snowball fights, drinking hot cocoa, sitting in front of a fireplace. . .It’s what my mom and I used to do every winter, too. But here I am still doing it miles away from home and meanwhile. . .” she stammered, on the brink of tears. “She has no one to be with.” 

Willow tried to fit herself in Luz’s shoes. She felt guilty, mainly that the pain of being separated from parents was not totally understood to her. She had known both her dads all her life, being raised and held dear to them even up to now. It never once occurred to her that she might lose either of them one day, but to Luz, being just as young, powerful and hopeful as Willow, that nightmare of having time suddenly getting stripped away from the person who devotedly watched over you had come true for months now. 

A single tear descended into Luz’s cheek, but Willow reached for her face and quickly brushed it off. Luz turned her head bemused, only to be brought closer to her friend and be enveloped in her embrace. “You’ll find a way to get back somehow.” Willow spoke. “I don’t just believe. I know you will.” But of course, she was not actually sure how.

Luz hugged back, closing her eyes while she nestled her face onto Willow’s shoulder and discharged a great deal of tears silently. Deep down, she believed the same thing, and was thankful that Willow could help put her hope into a few words. The repose of their embrace felt like it had lasted forever until Luz drew back; Willow’s palms now hung onto her friend’s shoulders. The green-haired witch smiled softly to the sight of Luz’s grin as she recovered from her melancholy.

“Thanks, Willow.” Luz spoke, laying her hand on top of hers. “I’m sorry that you had to listen to me being upset.”

“It’s okay.” said Willow. “You don’t have to hold back being honest with me.”


End file.
